dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Man-Bat
Professors/Doctor Robert Kirkland Langstrom (ロバート・カークランド・ラングストローム, Robāto Kākurando Rangusutorōmu), or nicknamed Doctor "Kirk" Langstrom (“カーク”・ラングストローム, "Kāku" Rangusutorōmu), is a scientist specializing in splicing. He successfully spliced vampire bat DNA with human DNA, which he hoped to prevent and cure the human race of deafness. He tested it on himself, turning into a human-sized bat, known by many as Man-Bat (マンバット, Manbatto). "What are we gonna call this guy? Batman's already been taken. I guess this guy is more of a Man-Bat anyway." :—Aaron Cash on Man-Bat. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Kirk Langstrom): Loren Lester (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Man-Bat): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography As Kirk Langstrom Kirk and Francine Langstrom met as PH.D. students, and would go on to publish a joint-research paper on the treatment of human illnesses via gene splicing across species lines. Marrying soon after graduation, Kirk and Francine continued to work together, despite struggles to find funding and widespread skepticism of their hypotheses. In recent years, their work become threatened by Kirk's encroaching hearing losses, though the pair believed that they had identified an opportunity in his diagnosis. As Man-Bat A gifted scientist who was diagnosed with a rare condition that caused chronic deafness, Dr. Kirk Langstrom went to extreme lengths to develop a cure. Splicing his DNA with that of a vampire bat transformed Kirk into a hideous monstrosity known as Man-Bat. After seemingly killing his wife, Francine Langstrom, Man-Bat embarked on a deadly rampage across Gotham before he was captured and cured of his affliction by Batman. Appearance As Kirk Langstrom As Man-Bat *Hair Color: Brown and gray sides *Eye Color: Blue (Kirk Langstrom), Green (Man-Bat) *Height: 5' 9" *Weight: 170lbs Attributes: As Kirk Langstrom *Gifted research scientists *Pioneer gene therapists *Deteriorating hearing (Kirk) *Enhanced Intelligence As Man-Bat *Superhuman strength and agility *Highly acute hearing *Natural sonar *Flight Gallery File:Kirk_langstrom_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Doctor Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom. Background Personality As a human, Kirk Langstrom was a gifted scientist and loving husband. He was ambitious and attempted to merge human DNA with a Vampire Bat. however, this resulted in an abomination. After Langstrom was cured and taken the GCPD Lockup, he showed genuine concerns for the officers if he transformed into Man-Bat. Once he discovered that Francine was dead, whom he had unintentionally killed, Kirk was devastated and reduced to tears. As Man-Bat, however, Kirk was reduced to a mindless, violent, and animalistic beast. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Francine Langstrom (wife) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Endurance: Man-Bat could survive impacts from falls as tall as buildings, without any notable discomfort or injuries at all. * Enhanced Stamina: He also had increased stamina, since he was able to fly for lengthy periods of time without showing any signs of fatigue or exhaustion at all. * Superhuman Strength: Man-Bat could easily kill a normal human with a strike, as well as break walls structures with his bare hands. * Superhuman Agility: * Flight: Man-Bat could naturally fly thanks to his artificially generated wings. * Highly Acute Hearing: * Echolocation: Man-Bat could navigate through the air without sight by screeching, which bounced off potential obstacles and flew back toward the user, which in turn, alarmed them to the hazard. * Sonic scream: Abilities * Genetics * Mechanical Engineering: * Chemistry: Strength level Weaknesses * Deaf: Kirk was slowly losing his ability to hear, spurring him and his wife to finding a cure through the Man-Bat Formula. Equipment * Man-Bat Serum: Gadgets Weapons *'Claws': Man-Bat had sharpened claws which were strong enough to easily tears through fleshes and muscles. *'Fangs': Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Man-Bat Wikipedia *Man-Bat DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Chemists Category:Geneticists Category:Technologists Category:Restricted Senses Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Teeth/Fangs Category:Claws Category:Echolocations Category:Sonic Screamers Category:DC Universe Characters